Sample Identity
by World of Dragons Productions
Summary: A sample written with the concept behind a possible Yamibou fic


_Author's note_: Okay, now before anybody starts going nuts and say "Oh, this story doesn't make any sense" and start asking me a bunch of questions such as "Who's this?" and "Who's that?" and so on, they're all from an anime series called Yami to boushi...Uh, Yami to habi... Ah screw it, Yamibou. You can find torrents all over and the series is posted up on youtube as well if you want to watch it. I believe I also mention it in my profile.

Now, I'm putting up this sample to show another writer (who'll remain nameless for the time being) and is meant for _them_ to look at. However if you guys wish to take a look and review or whatever, then be my guest. But please note that any flaming or mention of the issues I've already addressed will be met with my banhammer. So without further ado, here it is.

_

* * *

This is me_

_I am still the person I've always been_

_But this person looking back at me doesn't feel like a reflection._

_She looks like a stranger that merely resembles an old friend_

_But this is me_

_That image is my reflection_

_I hold up my hand, and the girl on the other side does the same_

_My hand waves, so does hers_

_They become fists_

_Then they relax_

_We trade a long stare_

_We are the same, but I'm still not convinced_

_I tell myself I am the same person and yet I couldn't even tell who that was_

Much time has passed, as evident by the steady ticking of that giant clock. The library and all its contents had finally been repaired and that calm stillness returned. The author Lilith and the mother Eve returned to their work watching over creation. Everything resumes, as if none of that ever happened.

And yet, Hazuki couldn't put herself at ease. She had been staring at this reflection for gods know how long. No, more like staring into this reflection. The keepers' uniform she wore-the frilly white blouse, the form-fitting black-skirt, stockings & high-heels and finally this black cloak and that strange hat. When Hazuki looked, it was looking at her as well.

Unlike her, the hat seemed content where it was-like it had returned to its home. Hazuki shot it a little smile that faded the moment they turned back to herself. She stared at herself and let the moments tick away while her mind sank deeper in thought. And then the image before Hazuki began to shift.

They started off subtly then gradually became more noticeable until Hazuki wasn't so much staring at her reflection, but rather a dark, twisted shell of herself, blood-thirsty and concerned only with extinguishing all life.

Its eyes, glowing a hellish red pierced her as it stared back and its mouth opened just a crack.

"_Life is empty… Life is pointless… Life is not work defending…"_ The voice of her predecessor spoke through her reflection. "_They live only to kill… They live only to destroy… They appreciate nothing they are given… They deserve nothing they are given…_"

"No…" Hazuki answered the reflection with but a choked whisper. Her normally stoic blue eyes wavered as they stared at this horrid reflection.

"_They must die… They must all vanish, so creation can survive…!_"

"No, my duty is to protect them!" Hazuki whispered again, now trembling.

That reflection's gaze burned brighter at that and its maw curled into a sneer.

"_It is the duty of the guardian to destroy all threats to creation!_"

Suddenly it seemed like the ground beneath her crumbled as Hazuki fell to her knees. Still, her eyes couldn't leave those of the monster before her. Its arm stretched out and Hazuki's sword materialized in its hand. It was the only thing in her reflection that remained unchanged.

The monster's sneer became a frenzied glare as it raised the sword.

"_I.. WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!_"

"NO!" Hazuki shouted.

"Hazuki-chan?"

Hazuki's heart skipped a beat at that voice and finally her eyes were free to look away from that image. She turned to see her fellow keeper looking down at her worriedly. Hazuki's legs still felt unstable, thus she remained on the floor, causing Eve to kneel on the floor. Their eyes didn't even blink as they stared at one another and let the silent moments tick away.

"… Lilith said that I should leave you alone to sulk," Eve finally said. "But eventually I got too worried and decided to come check on you."

"I'm fine." Hazuki murmured unsteadily.

"I've known you our whole lives, Hazuki-chan; I know you better than that."

And yet Hazuki remembered growing up alone and eventually totally neglected. Hazuki slowly shook her head.

"I'm just… I'm just trying to get used to all this." She said. "Those two times I traveled between worlds, I always thought that at the end of my journey, I'd return home and life would go back to normal… I never imagined that _this_ would be my life. All those people I've met, my home, my family… I've left them all behind.

At that, Eve's expression became a light, reassuring smile. "I'll admit, caring for a library that houses all of creation is quite a burden. But, it's a burden worth bearing-I can tell you for a fact. Even if you can't go back to our parents or the people you've befriended on your journeys; this place can be your watchtower from which you can watch over and protect them."

"So why did you leave all those years ago." Would have been Hazuki's next question, but she already knew the answer to that one. Instead Hazuki only nodded. Eve's expression turned worried again.

"But that's not what's really bothering is it?" She asked at length. Eve got her answer from Hazuki's silence. To that she breathed a heavy sigh. "Now that you've taken his place, you're worried you'll end up like he did, aren't you?"

"It was so simple for him. His duty was to protect everything you and Lilith created and yet he became the very thing he swore to defeat… What if the same happens to me and I become a monster just like he did. He was so close to destroying everything…" Hazuki trailed off and for the first time her eyes broke away from Eves. They fell to the floor, this time staring at her reflection therein.

Then Eve began to giggle and Hazuki felt her heart jump. She looked up and nearly jolted as Eve was sitting not a foot away, her gentle red eyes staring fondly at her.

"Oh, Hazuki-chan, you always worry too much." Eve giggled. Her hand gently fell over Hazuki's then carefully traced up her arm.

The very contact in its simplicity sent tremors along Hazuki's spine and it took much of her resilience not to shiver. Eve's hand landed on Hazuki's chest-just above her heart and then she laid her head against it.

"What are you…?" Hazuki's questioning was silenced by Eve's finger.

"It's been so long since I've been with this heart of yours." Eve answered. "But, I'm glad to see it hasn't changed much… Hm, actually it did."

Hazuki held her breath.

"It's become filled with joyful memories and now beats freely and happily. But it's still the same heart I grew up with once upon a time." Eve said. "Do you know what kind of heart that is?"

Hazuki shook her head. Then Eve shook hers.

"My my, Hazuki-chan's going to have a heard time if she doesn't even know her own heart." She teased then closed her eyes. "This heart I'm listening to is a very strong and kind one. It cares for everything it holds dear and wished to protect it. This heart would never turn into such a corrupted state because it loves everything dearly."

"How can you know that…?" Hazuki asked at length.

"Because I know you. You're still the same Hazuki-chan that traveled all this way and…" Eve pulled herself away from Hazuki's chest and then near her face. "The Hazuki-chan my sister and I fell in love with…"

Eve's eyes gently closed and she leaned in even closer, making her body lightly brush against Hazuki's. As a simple touch sent tremors up her spine, this motion sent entire shockwaves up Hazuki's spine. She let her eyes close as well and waited for their leaps to meet.

_I want to be with Hazuki-chan too… But that's a dream that can never be realized!_

Suddenly Hazuki pulled away and moved back an extra foot for good measure. Now the beautiful blonde next to her was unbearable to look at. Hazuki cast her eyes somewhere, anywhere else and caught her breath as the last shockwaves ran through her body.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"You said it yourself once-That we couldn't be together, no matter how much we wanted to be." Hazuki whispered. She looked over to Eve through the corner of her gaze, under the cover of her hairline then looked away.

"Yes, it's true I said that." Eve admitted. "But back then, the circumstances were very didn't and neither of us had even the slightest any of this would happen."

"But you're not really the girl I fell in love with in that first life… You're not Hatsumi…" Hazuki whispered. "You never were…"

"That isn't true…" Again Eve took her fellow keeper by surprise, this time wrapping Hazuki in a gently embrace and pulled her head against her bosom. Hazuki gasped and almost tried to slip away when she stopped and listened to the steady heartbeat thumping against her ear. In the ticking moments, Hazuki's apprehension melted and the very sound soothed her.

"Despite who I am-the Hatsumi you lived with back then and the person I am, are no different from each other. I assure you, I'm still your Hatsumi." Eve whispered.

"But I'm not even your Hazuki, not anymore…" Hazuki whispered back.

"Wrong again, Hazuki-chan." Eve gently said. "No matter what, you'll always be my Hazuki-chan…. Unless you don't want to be anymore?"

When Hazuki looked up and her vision filled with those big red eyes. She managed a slight gasp just before her lips were sealed by a sweet softness. In this kiss Eve's eyes stared into the Hazuki's, looking within. The next moment they shaded and Hazuki felt herself being pulled closer until their bodies touched properly.

Hazuki shivered and she felt herself instinctively returning the girl's embrace and her kiss. Eve-no-Hatsumi's lips felt so soft, just as she remembered that night in a life that supposedly never happened. Now that she thought about, she remembered, Hazuki remembered these feelings she had eating away at her. She remember all those nights she _comforted_ herself to the thoughts of her when they were sisters, she remember laying about Hatsumi's room those Sundays, getting herself high on her scent when she was out with someone. She remembered her feelings for Hatsumi being all Hazuki ever lived for and yet not being able to live with her feelings.

If she could, Hazuki would laugh at those times and call herself silly for ever thinking like that.

Suddenly Hatsumi broke away and though shaded, her eyes never left Hazuki's. "It's alright now. I'm here and I'm real." Her smile made Hazuki's heart light up.

And suddenly Hazuki leaned close and captured Hatsumi's lips between her own. The arms around Hatsumi's waist tightened and the two girls were all but crushed against each other. All too quickly Hazuki's pent up emotions and passions came pour out of her as she madly kissed Hatsumi.

Their lips parted open and all Hatsumi could do was moan just before Hazuki's tongue gently invaded her mouth and wrapped around hers. She felt Hazuki pushing against her as if trying to get more of Hatsumi and ended up backing her against the balcony. All too quickly Hazuki lost herself to the warm, taste and scent of the girl in her arms and her hands freely roamed her body until finding Hatsumi's.

Their fingers intertwined and this time Hatsumi managed to return Hazuki's passion. Time, space and everything else slowly melted away from their minds until all that were left in their minds were each other.

"Ahem."

They froze and immediately Hazuki withdrew and turned to see Lilith looking down at the two of them with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"And just what do you two think you're doing…?" Lilith growled, her left eyebrow twitching.

"Oh, big sister, we didn't realize you were there." Hatsumi returned sheepishly.

Hazuki's cheeks burned bright red and her eyes immediately found the floor. "Um, Lilith… How long were you standing there…?" She asked carefully

"Long enough to Eve put her hands on my Hazuki-chan." Lilith answered, her angry eyes shifting to Eve.

"I was hoping to make her feel better about what was bothering her. Besides, the two of us are in love, so it's okay for us to do that sort of thing." Hatsumi defended with a knowing smile.

"Even so! I put my claim on Hazuki-chan first!" Lilith fumed.

"Don't I get a say in that?" Hazuki muttered.

"I told you that I'd be willing to share Hazuki-chan with you, Eve-But that doesn't give you the right to go off doing naughty things without inviting me!" Lilith went on.

"Sorry." Hatsumi smiled apologetically.

"Wait, what…?" Just as Hazuki spouted that, Lilith immediately threw herself at her.

"Oh, Hazuki-chaaaaan! I've waited so long for you, I knew you'd come back to me!" Lilith purred and nuzzled her face in Hazuki's bosom. "Ah, she's nice and soft!"

"H-Hey…!" Hazuki stammered, her face now dark red. She tried to pry herself from Lilith when she felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around her neck.

"Don't forget a wonderful kisser." Hatsumi whispered. When Hazuki turned her head, her vision filled with Hatsumi big red eyes and their lips instantly found each other. Just as instantly, Hazuki's mind drew blank and her whole body tingled from these sensations.

She fell over and the two keepers went with her, flanking either side as they attached themselves to Hazuki. In the brief pause the two keepers exchanged a mischievous look then turned that look on to Hazuki who could do little more than stare back, blushing up a storm.

"There's another benefit to the way things turned out, Hazuki-chan," Hatsumi began

"You get to be with two beautiful sisters who love you very dearly." Lilith finished and the two of them leaned closer.

Their hands traced up Hazuki's sides, sending tremors through her body. Finally her lips broke into a little smile as her arms snaked around their waists and pulled them closer to her.

"Then, I'll be sure to take good care of your two." Hazuki said.

* * *

_Author's notes_: I have to admit, I feel like the writing, or at least the descriptions of the characters thoughts, feelings, dialogue and what have you feel less expressive. I've actually been having trouble doing that lately as I'm fighting off a case of writer's block since I'm dealing with some other crap in my real life.

Now, believe it or not, I got this idea from looking at a piece of fan art with Hazuki dressed up as one of the library's keepers complete with Yami Yama's hat and a cloak that the artist was sure he wore before he disappeared. Now the main purpose behind this was to play with an idea I had to get Hazuki and Hatsumi together. The person I'm putting this up for will know what exactly I'm talking about.


End file.
